


Love and Regret

by jinxkittycat



Series: SSO Wild West AU [2]
Category: sso Wild West AU - Fandom
Genre: F/M, SSO Wild West AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxkittycat/pseuds/jinxkittycat
Summary: The schoolmarm wasn't always entirely against the idea of love and marriage. It was one traveler who changed the way she saw romance forever.





	Love and Regret

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Act I: The Disreputables](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766259) by [Burgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie), [ClaraDiamondsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraDiamondsong/pseuds/ClaraDiamondsong), [clightlee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clightlee/pseuds/clightlee), [copperheadpony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperheadpony/pseuds/copperheadpony), [eyeskillercold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeskillercold/pseuds/eyeskillercold), [NumiTuziNeru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NumiTuziNeru/pseuds/NumiTuziNeru), [Shadowlord13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowlord13/pseuds/Shadowlord13), [SwimmingTiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwimmingTiger/pseuds/SwimmingTiger), [ZDusk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDusk/pseuds/ZDusk), [Zebrablanket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebrablanket/pseuds/Zebrablanket). 



> There's a small mention of alcohol and smoking. 
> 
> Oh and lots of heart break >:)

Many do not know it, but the schoolmarm hadn't always been so against the thought of love and marriage. Of course there was the occasional crush here and there. Sometimes she’d find a rather delightful young woman whom she’d fawn over for a day or so before putting the thought from her head, or a young man with the decency to open the door for her now and again. There was one event, however, that completely changed the way she viewed “love”. She would never admit it, due to her reputation of being the young lady who wasn't afraid to turn down a marriage proposal, but she had fallen into what she, at the time, thought was love. 

He was no more than a simple traveler, but oh how unfortunate she was to have been caught in his line of sight. 

He was a catch among the townsteads. He traveled to and fro, making his money from doing odd jobs here and there. He had an array of talents on top of his irresistible charm. His attractiveness was just the cherry on top to finish him off. Between his neat brown hair, and eyes that held an irresistible fire, it was hard to imagine anyone could resist him. 

At first the schoolmarm thought him as nothing more than another passerby looking for a quick romance before he was off to the next town. That is, until he started hanging around the schoolhouse after school hours were finished. He'd make it a point to ask her first if she had any errands that needed running. “On me,” he'd say, “no payment necessary.” It was the least he could do for someone as sweet as her.

She'd politely decline, explaining she was content with doing them herself. To that he offered her companionship as she did so. Someone to talk to as she went about her daily business. While the schoolmarm was wary, she just couldn't pass up the opportunity to learn more of this stranger. He was just so fascinating. This wasn't the only thing that drew her to accept though. She looked into his eyes and saw something she hadn't seen before in anyone who tried to court her. She saw genuine interest. It was like a gut feeling that maybe this one was worth a shot. 

This went on for a month. The schoolmarm would walk her students out of the schoolhouse, and there he'd be waiting on the step. Never once was he late. After she saw to it all her students were safely on their way she'd make the both of them some tea and they'd chatter on about random topics. One thing was for sure, he never failed to make her laugh. She'd swear his laugh was contagious, and he had such a way with words like she'd never heard before. It only grew better when they began reading together. He'd suggest a book, and then sometimes they'd read aloud together. Taking turns they'd jump from paragraph to paragraph, sometimes even poking fun at mistakes the author had made. His voice of honey only made those moments that much sweeter. 

It was shortly into the second month of their mild flirting when she realized what was happening. She was absolutely infatuated. She'd finally met someone who matched her in wit and humor. They shared the same beliefs and the same dislikes. They both talked of their hate for dirty habits like smoking, and the use of other such drugs. He'd come in and read to the kids and they absolutely adored him. He was just so… So close to perfection. She searched for a catch late into the nights, knowing it must be too good to be true and that it'd never work. But something in the irrational part of her brain told her that maybe reason should take a back seat this time. Maybe instead of her brain, she should follow what her heart and gut felt was right. 

Another two months in and the schoolmarm found it harder and harder to contain her excitement to be around him. She'd unknowingly hum to herself in class the songs he shared with her. She started speaking faster and more excitedly around him. While normally she wasn't so easily flustered he had such a way of bringing a blush to her cheeks. A comment here and there about how beautiful her smile was, or how he liked it when she talked about her students with great pride. He liked to watch her flush and wave off the compliments humbly. He admired it. 

After two more weeks passed the two finally managed to admit to each other their feelings for one another. By that time they'd grown so close it almost wasn't a surprise to either of them when they both rambled about it at the same time. It was like they'd grown perfectly in sync. 

Unfortunately, life had a twisted sense of humor. Shortly after their confessions the boy started growing distant. He stopped coming to see her after school, and started hanging around town, specifically the saloon. He'd smoke, and drink and flirt with unsuspecting girls. The schoolmarm, not being one to traverse into the saloon late at night, was never the wiser and always assumed he was working. 

Apparently, things weren't moving quite as fast as he thought they would with the schoolmarm. He knew he'd have to leave soon, and he had a reputation on the line. And after those four and a half months? He couldn't bring himself to do what he normally did with girls he took interest in. So instead he settled for a lady who held a high interest in him and he took her to bed. 

A student of the schoolmarm, closer to her in age, happened upon the boy coming out of the saloon one day, cigarette in one hand and the girl in the other. They were headed off to where the boy was staying. Without hesitation the student rushed to the schoolmarm, explaining what she saw to her. The schoolmarm listened with a straight face. After the girl finished her story the schoolmarm sent her home with a few homemade biscuits. She sat awake in the schoolhouse that night, staring up at a crack in the ceiling that she'd meant to fix. It made her think of all the duties that got slightly neglected when the boy started coming around. 

Instead of spending her time moping she threw off the blankets and set out to fixing up the place. Sleep was useless to attempt, and crying wasn't an option. Not yet anyway. She fixed cracks that had been neglected. She scrubbed the desks, organized the shelves, dusted, swept, and mopped. By the time the sun had risen the whole place was nearly spotless and she was already dressed and preparing her lesson plan for that day. 

After school the boy came, a smile on his face and his collar higher than usual. He greeted her with his usual enthusiasm, but his eyes gave away his guilt. They were filled with sorrow knowing that what he did was wrong. Instead of screaming, or lashing out in anger, the schoolmarm returned the smile. 

“Mister Robinson, I've come to understand your business here is soon to be over. I had the kids prepare some goodbye cards, as they all adored you when you came in to read for them. They wished they could've given them to you in person, but I figured you'd be busy.” 

He was silent, his mouth hanging open, aghast. This wasn't the usual greeting he'd normally receive from her. He quickly realized his mistake. 

“Zoe I…” he began, his voice rich with regret. No longer were there honey coated words to ease her mind. It was all bitter. Rotten. 

“That is Miss Starr to you, sir. I don't care what you have to say anymore. You did well with the kids, and offered as a pleasant companion for the last four months. Now? You can continue with your business elsewhere and carry on your reputation.” She turned to go back up the steps to the schoolhouse after handing him the stack of cards. Before she went in and before he could try to walk after her, she turned. “Oh, and perhaps you'd like some of these for the road.” She threw him a pack of cigarettes and then carefully closed the door behind her.


End file.
